Something More
by Vivalandra
Summary: Hope and Lightning have a little discussion while on their mission. Serah cameo. No love ties... that I know of. I don't own FinalFantasyXIII. Just the story. Remember to check out VivalandraFilms on YouTube or visit my bio for the link. :) One-Shot story! Read and review!


**A/N: Don't kill me?**

**I've been gone for a while but a lot has been going on. But I'm bored and I want to type so let's get started with that.**

**Obviously, I don't own Final Fantasy XIII (13 in Roman Numerals), I'm just a 14-year-old girl who smells like a cookie.**

**And makes Sims 2 videos. Will you do me a number and subscribe to me if you have a YouTube account?**

**The link is in my profile. Just visit it.**

* * *

**SOMETHING MORE**

_**One-Shot**_

Lightning's footsteps continued on, making a _click-clack _sound against the metal. Her electric pink hair danced on and off of her back with each step and lied straight down. It wasn't frizzy or puffed out, just calm. Hope, a mere teenage boy who appeared more as a tag-along with Lightning than a fighter himself, caught up behind her. His gray hair slightly cut to his neck, flared out slightly, and layered evenly. His face and clothes were both ragged and covered in dirt from the effort and hard work that earned them to be where they were now.

As he drew closer, however, he noticed that Lightning increased her speed, pacing herself ever more quickly.

"Lightning, wait up!" he called after the former soldier.

"Daylight's not going to wait," she said exaggeratingly.

"No, I meant slow down!"

Lightning stopped and turned to face the teen behind her, glaring at him, eyes narrowed. Hope stopped, hunched over, and set his hands on his knees. His panting taking in as much air as possible, giving out a significant amount of carbon dioxide… and driving her quite mad, to say the least.

"I can't take any more of this," she grumbled.

"More of what?" Hope asked confused, trying to calm his breath.

"You stopping constantly. Either you keep up with me, or you stay behind."

"What?"

"Listen Hope, I'm not trying to be mean, honest I'm not, but if you keep doing this, you won't just slow us down, you'll get us killed. You can barely breathe, you can barely keep up. You aren't a very active person, are you?"

"It's not like everyone's got your perfect stamina Lightning. You think everyone's built like you are? Honestly, I bet you're like this because Serah's a crystal and…"

"Don't you dare talk about my sister! She has nothing to do with this!"

"I'm not! I'm just saying. Maybe it's a possibility!"

"How would you like it if I threw your mother's death in your face?!"

Hope stopped suddenly and his eyesight darted up, towards the furious woman. His eyes watered slightly as his mind flashed back toward that one fateful day, at the bridge. Where he seen his mother fall to her death in the distance and he reached his hand out, calling for her realizing that he couldn't help her. Vanille kept tugging at him, trying to make him come. But he wouldn't budge. He was stuck on the face of seeing his mother fall down into a pit of nothing.

When his daydream was over, he glared at Lightning, shaking his head slowly at her.

"You are the most selfish person I've ever met! You never smile, never laugh, and you're always so bossy! Would it kill you to think about someone else but yourself, Cocoon or your sister for a change?! I hate you!"

He turned on his heels and stomped away. Lightning stood firm in one place, watching as her partner walked towards the big metal doors. Both his sentence and his question echoed in her head.

"_You are the most selfish person I've ever met!"_

"_Would it kill you to think about someone else but yourself, Cocoon or your sister for a change?!"_

"_I hate you!"_

"_I hate you!"_

* * *

"_**I hate you!" Serah Farron, Lightning's younger (and almost identical) sister, yelled at Lightning as they stood on the shoreline at the seaside of Bodhum City. "Why can't you accept Snow for how he is?! You've never even took the chance to get to know him! You think just because you're a soldier, you have the right to judge a book by it's cover!"**_

"_**I never said that! He just doesn't appear right to me!"**_

"_**You don't know him!"**_

"_**What if he's a cheater, or a liar… or a thief?!"**_

"_**He's not like that! You don't even know him!"**_

"_**I'm your older sister! I'm just looking to protect you!"**_

_**Lightning reached out to gently grip Serah's shoulders but Serah smacked her hands away.**_

"_**Leave me alone!" Serah hissed as she turned and ran off.**_

"_**Serah," Lightning called after her to cease her. "Serah!"**_

* * *

"Hope!" Lightning found herself yelling out as she left her inner thoughts. She looked ahead to see that Hope had halted and turned to face her. "I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to say that. I know she was your mother and that you love her, regardless if she's alive or not."

_I can prove it, _Lightning thought. _I can prove that I can care about others whether than about myself._

"Why did you say it Lightning?" Hope shrugged, teary-eyed and full of grief. "That hurt me."

"I know," Lightning said. "I know. I just…"

Lightning sat on the ground and shook her head.

"I lost someone too, you know?"

Hope crossed his arms and looked down at her.

"It hurts," she continued. "and I guess my way of dealing with it… is being bossy and demanding. I don't mean to be like that… I just…"

Hope slowly walked all the way back toward and plopped down next to her.

"But you were bossy _before _we found your sister as well. Why?"

"I think that's because I was a former soldier and it's kind of a habit."

A hush fell upon them and silence filled the room.

"She was my little sister… I was supposed to take care of her."

Hope looked to his feet, listening to Lightning's words, but never acknowledged her face. He allowed her to proceed.

"My mind wanted to use Snow as a scapegoat… to make him feel like her safety was in his hands… but I knew for sure. It's all my fault. I should have been looking out for her."

Hope's face grew into a grim frown.

"Your mother loved you Hope. She would've wanted you to do this. What you're doijng now is for the greater good. You'll save a lot of people, including Cocoon."

Lightning rose to her feet and lowered a hand to him.

"I'm going to make sure her death wasn't in vain… along with my sister's."

Hope smiled and took her hand, using it as support to br tuing himself up from the ground

"I'll take point," Lightning let go and held her gun up, turning to walk off.

"Wait!" he stopped her. She turned. "I'll take point."

"Can you handle it?"

"It's not about what you can and can't do."

"Now you're getting it." She smiled.

He returned one to her and ran ahead.

"Hope," she said.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"You're… kind of like a brother to me."

Hope grinned. "You're kind of like… my mother."

Lightning nodded as they walked on.

* * *

**All done.**

**PleaseR&R,**

**The Lonely Road**


End file.
